


Protecting Our Own

by DragonGoesMoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags and Characters to be added, POV OFC, Ritzy is a huge geek, Swearing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoesMoo/pseuds/DragonGoesMoo
Summary: Amrita Pearson was just an ordinary tattooist from Hell's Kitchen until the day she gets a box from her mother.Apparently she is Tony Stark's half sister and if there is anything her mother taught her it's that family always protects it's own.(Sorry if this Summary makes no sense it was written at 4am. The actual story is better I promise.)





	1. Prologue

“You alright?” Frankie whispered, wrapping her arms around her friend. Sitting in the now too empty apartment. Ritzy snuggled closer to her, eyes burning and vision blurring from unshed tears.

“No...I don’t think I can open this.” She gestured to the cardboard box that was sitting in front of her on the coffee table. An older, balding man had given it to her at her mother’s funeral earlier that day, stating in no uncertain terms, that her mother had wished for her to get it as soon as possible after she died.

“You don’t have to do it right now the funeral was just a few hours ago why don’t we open it together tomorrow?” Lindsey gathered both Frankie and Ritzy into his lap, voice wavering as he spoke. While she was Ritzy’s mother by blood she had raised Frankie and Lindsey like they were her own and her death hit them just as hard. Shaking her head, dark blue and purple locks bouncing around her shoulders falling into, watery chocolate brown eyes, Ritzy reached out to grab the box.

“Mom wanted me to have this badly and I need to know why.” With shaking hands, she began to tear the tape off the top of the box and open the lid. Inside there was a paternity test, instructions on how to access a bank account in Ritzy name and a letter. Giving the letter to Frankie and the instructions to Lindsey, not trusting herself to look at either without breaking down, she reached into the box and pulled out the paternity papers. Wiping the tears from her face she stared, reading and re reading the results as her whole world flipped on its head. Distantly, as if she was miles away and not sitting almost completely in her lap, Ritzy heard Frankie finish off the letter

“Your father is Howard Stark.”


	2. 1. Meeting Stark

“Are you sure that we should be doing this?” Ritzy turned to stare at her two oldest friends who were leading her into their favourite coffee shop. Her heart raced, pounding against her ribs like a jack hammer, as she stepped around a corner and into the nondescript alley that housed the out of the way coffee shop. The shop itself was small and never had many people milling about, but that’s why Ritzy loved it. Stepping through the heavy, antique wooden door Ritzy was hit by a wave of the familiar blend of jasmine, mint and coffee that permeated the place.

What the shop lacked in size though, it made up for in comfort with dark blue walls and hanging lights speckled across the roof. There were small chestnut brown tables and chairs set across most of the floor and the small buzz of conversation from the few patrons left from the lunch rush washed over the trio, going a long way to calming Ritzy’s frazzled nerves. Opening her eyes, that she didn’t even realise had closed, Ritzy scanned the shop for the two people they were here to meet. Her gaze settled on the plush navy-blue couches at the far end of the room, or more specifically who was sitting there, for right in this little out of the way coffee shop in Hell’s Kitchen sat none other than Virginia Potts and James Rhodes.

 “Ritz, Hun. c’mon, it’ll be fine it took us 6 months to get this meeting and were just going to talk. And if they don’t like you I’ll poison their drinks.” Lindsey winked, lips curving into a slightly murderous smile, before he marched off toward the two people we were here to meet, black stilettos clicking on the hardwood floor.

“There will be no murdering anyone today.” Frankie called after him as she grabbed Ritzy’s hand and squeezed, expression softening when she looked at her. Lindsey and Frankie couldn’t have been more different. Lindsey was 6’2 of pure crazy wrapped in a slender body with copper skin, short, stylishly cut, chocolate brown hair and a pair of sharp amber eyes. Frankie on the other hand was a short curvy woman with ivory skin, thick ebony curls that framed her rounded face and inquisitive emerald eyes. The only thing they had in common was that they both were as covered in tatts as Ritzy was. Though seeing as they worked in and owned a tattoo parlour, it wasn’t all that surprising. Ritzy was pulled from her musings when Frankie began tugging her toward the couches and the two, formidable people that were now chatting to Lindsey.

Once Frankie and Ritzy reached the couches, the pair they were meeting watched, amusement written all over their faces, as Ritzy was manhandled into the seat between her two siblings. After getting settled, Ritzy wrung her hands together, stomach twisting and churning and her mind screaming at her to run or at least do something other than sit and stare. In her steadily building panic, she blurted the first thing that came to mind. Pointing at James Freaking Rhodes, she yelled “You are my favourite Avenger!” Both he and Ms Potts laughed as Ritzy buried her face in her hands and groaned, feeling heat rush through her face.

“Thanks. What we want to know is who are you three and why do you want to see Tony Stark?” Colonel Rhodes leaned back in his seat and eyed the trio. Suspicion rolling off him in waves.

“Well I’m Frankie, this here is Amrita, but most people call her Ritzy and that psycho on the end is Lindsey.” Frankie gestured to the three of them in turn and glared at Lindsey. Leaning forward she handed the paternity test to Colonel Rhodes and continued talking “Ritzy here learnt that her father is Howard Stark and wanted to meet her brother. That’s all.” Shrugging she looked at the young woman in question and grabbed her hand again.

Glancing at Ms Potts, Ritzy couldn’t breathe. She looked sceptical at best, eyeing her with an intensity that made her look away. She could still feel eyes on her though. Staring, judging. She was suddenly aware of every part of herself, from her ridiculous [shirt](https://www.etsy.com/au/listing/521720682/talk-nerdy-to-me-ladies-short-sleeve-t?ref=related-2) to the many, many piercings in her face and ears and the multiple tattoos littered across her body. Taking deep breaths, she stared at the ground, thoroughly convinced that if these two people didn’t approve then it was very likely that Mr Stark wouldn’t and who would want anyone like _her_ as their family anyway? She was too weird, too awkward. Slowly Ritzy became aware of the small conversation going on around her. Listening in she heard Frankie, Lindsey and Colonel Rhodes arranging another meeting? That couldn’t be right. Confused, she stole a glance at the intimidating red head across form her and was shocked. She was smiling at her. An actual genuine smile. Confused, Ritzy moved her gaze to the floor. Why would Ms Potts be smiling? Did Ritzy do something right? But she hadn’t done anything at all except embarrass herself, so why was Ms Potts smiling?

“What do you think about all this Ritzy? You haven’t spoken much and I’d like to know your opinion on all this.” Ms Potts stared at Ritzy as she squirmed in her seat, trying to find a way to say that she never had a choice in all this without sounding terribly rude.

“Oh, honestly? I didn’t even want to say anything to anyone about all this.” Ritzy noticed both Colonel Rhodes and Ms Potts tense, eyes narrowing and lips thin lines on their faces. Before they could say anything though, Ritzy pressed on “I mean it was kinda weird finding out I have a half-brother, but that’s not why I didn’t want to come or meet him. It’s just that he’s been through enough, y’know? First, he was missing for 3 months then there was that fight at Stark Industries before he came out as Iron Man, then he battled aliens and flew a nuke into a wormhole and nearly _died_ and then his house was blown up by terrorists all of which lead to him making an AI that went crazy and he had to stop it, and just last year his _friends_ beat him up and then fled the country all because they didn’t agree on a stupid law that could have eventually been changed. I just didn’t think that he need any more stress in his life I mean geez I know it’s family and all and that’s important but he didn’t seem to need a random stranger waltzing into his life claiming to be his long-lost sister. Don’t get me wrong I would love to meet him but… shit sorry I’m rambling I’ll stop now, hopefully.” Feeling a blush work its way around to the back of her neck, Ritzy cringed closing her eyes and lowering her head in defeat. It seemed that she just couldn’t stop making a fool of herself today.

“Actually, I think that you are just what he needs right now.” When she looked back up Ritzy saw the deadly duo opposite her had relaxed slightly, now they looked more curious and dare she say, hopeful instead of looking like they wanted to rip out her throat. Ms Potts was even smiling again.

“We’ll have to order another test to be sure, though.” Colonel Rhodes said as he stared Ritzy down. She felt Frankie tense beside her and didn’t even have to look at her friend to know that she was glaring at the Colonel. Growing even more uncomfortable, if that was even possible, Ritzy tried to ignore them and thanked every deity she could think of for Lindsey in that moment.

“So, Mr military man, if this new test comes back with a different result from the one we have here I’ll give you or a friend a free tatt or piercing of your choice, well Frankie would do the piercing but, yeah. So what do you say?” The Colonel finally looked away to stare at Lindsey. He looked equal parts amused and annoyed which for some reason seemed like a familiar expression for him to wear.

“How about no. If the results are confirmed we’ll try to convince Tony to drop by your shop but no thanks on the free service.” Lindsey looked quite disappointed and actually stuck his bottom lip out in an amazing pout.

“If you’re done intimidating Ritz.” Frankie snapped suddenly and stood. Nudging her leg, Ritzy sent and apologetic look to Colonel Rhodes and Ms Potts. “We best get going and get that test done asap.” Frankie smiled coldly at the pair while pulling Ritzy up from the couch and, after exchanging handshakes and goodbyes, lead the rest of her small family out of the coffee shop.

 

Two weeks passed after getting the second paternity test done before they heard anything from Ritzy’s supposed half-brother. It had been a normal, if busy, day and they were just about to close the shop when the bell on the door tinkled. Rolling her eyes at the timing, Ritzy put on her best ‘happy’ voice

“Welcome to River of Ink, I’ll just be one second.” She called from behind the counter where she was fixing the display of studs that sat there. Slotting the tray back into place she heard a slight whirring as whoever just came in took a seat. Confused, she peered over the counter and nearly fell flat on her ass. Sitting there in the little waiting room of her tattoo parlour was the man she was sure she was never going to meet again and with him was Tony Fraken Stark. He looked tired and way to thin. Dark circles hung under his tired brown eyes and his shirt and blazer hung a little too loosely on his frame for her liking.

“God, give a girl some warning before you just pop in.” clamping a hand against her mouth, Ritzy did in fact fall on her ass behind the counter, buried her head in her hands and, yet again, blushed profusely. While she was muttering about lacking a brain to mouth filter, Mr Stark and Colonel Rhodes peered over the counter, concern evident on their faces.

“Uhh, you okay there?” Mr Stark asked, flinching when the Colonel swiftly elbowed him in the ribs.

“Oh, yeah Mr Stark, Colonel Rhodes, I’m fine. I just seemed to have forgotten to think about what I’m saying and am now dying of embarrassment and… Oh My God I love your shirt.” Ritzy gasped. Sighing and going an even deeper shade of scarlet than she thought possible, though Mr Stark’s kitten shirt was adorable, she stood and stared directly into the smirking faces of the two heroes. “So, if we could pretend that conversation never happened. That would be great.”

“Oh, sure we can forget it, or you know not and please the name’s Rhodey.” Rhodey smirked, raising an eyebrow as Ritzy groaned and covered her face with her hands again.

“And since it seems that you were telling the truth and are in fact Howard’s daughter, you should probably call me Tony.” Mr Stark, Tony, said before walking to the front window of the shop.

“So, it’s true then.” Ritzy leaned her elbows on top of the counter and buried her face in her hands. “Not that this isn’t good news, new family and all, it’s just a lot?” Ritzy tried to explain to an ever increasingly resigned Tony.

“No it’s fine I get it it’s…a lot for me too.” He turned, lips pulling up into a tight smile.

“So where are your scary and slightly murderous friends I’ve heard so much about. Pepper wanted to hire the girl, Frankie, was it? and mentor her and they never told me your name.” Seeing the obvious topic change for what it was Ritzy rolled her eyes and went with it.

“Well not knowing my name will probably make getting to know each other hard, oh well. Frankie is probably doing some boring accounting stuff in the back room while Lindsey eats and watches Markiplier play a horror game.” At the twin blank looks she sighed. “Markiplier is a famous Youtuber who plays videogames.” After looking at her like she had grown a second head for a few seconds, Tony grabbed his phone out of the immaculate suit he was wearing and began typing. Hearing her phone’s message tone (the Zelda treasure chest sound, don’t judge) she realised what he had done.

“So, now you have my number and I obviously had yours. Just call if you need anything.” He waved a hand around like he was trying to wave away the offer that he had just made. Turning abruptly, he strode to the door and was just about to step out with Jim hot on his heels when Ritzy snorted

“You know you could have just asked for my number. I would have gladly told you, and I will… call sometime that is and since I have decided I like you I shall give you my name. it’s Amrita but most people just call me Ritzy.” Smiling she noticed the flash of shock and surprise cross Tony’s face when he turned toward her. Nodding slightly, he and Rhodey left.

It wasn’t until much later, when she was lying in bed in her favourite dinosaur onesie that she realised that the whirring she heard had been coming from Rhodey’s legs. Rolling to grab her phone she sat up and began typing

[It was Rhodey who was hurt last year wasn’t it. In that Civil War thing.]

{Yes}

And so began the back and forth texting between Ritzy and Tony. They would talk at least once a day about anything and everything. From complaints about clients, politicians and meetings to random nerdy or stupid puns or jokes each of them had found (There was quite a memorable time when Tony was in some meeting and Ritzy was bored and they texted lines of Bohemian Rhapsody to each other). Ritzy talked to him about her mother and her death and while he never gave too much away she always got the feeling that something was slightly off. Like Tony was never fully happy.


	3. 2.Sleepover at Ritzy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is from Steven Universe and there is a link to it in the first line of the song.

It had been a month to the day after Tony and Ritzy began their texting that the ex-Avengers, or Rouges as the media called them, were welcomed back into the States with full pardons. Over that month, Tony and Ritzy had gotten to know each other pretty well and while he still kept a lot of his walls up, Tony had told Ritzy small details about the Civil War and his life that weren’t covered in the media, enough for her to not really like the Rouges and really not like Howard Stark. They had also graduated from only texts to calls and, after Secretary Ross was arrested, actually hanging out sometimes.

So it wasn’t all that surprising when late one night, one month after the Rouges had moved back into the Avengers Compound, Tony walked into her, Frankie and Lindsey’s apartment. What was surprising was the state he was in. He was shaking and way thinner than she had even seen him, there were dark bags under his eyes and his breathing was hitched and way too fast (really it was more like shallow panting). Ritzy stood from the small threadbare couch her, Lindsey and Frankie had all been sitting on and slowly moved toward him as Frankie and Lindsey cautiously moved off the couch to stand beside it.

“Hey. Tony are you okay? can you look at me please.” Slowly, she moved closer until she was only two small steps away from him. She watched as his eyes went from darting around the room to focused on her in seconds, with such an intensity that there was a split second where she thought he would attack before she was covered in shaking, terrified genius. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Ritzy guided Tony to the couch while Frankie and Lindsey scattered. When they made it to their destination Ritzy tried letting go of her brother to sit next to him but his grip on her tightened and she was dragged almost on top of him

“No! Don’t…I…Please.” Muttering, he buried his head into the crook of Ritzy’s neck and sobbed. Not knowing what else to do, Ritzy manoeuvred herself until she was in his lap holding him and whispered soothing nonsense while stroking his greasy hair. For one hysterical moment, she thought that seeing a grown woman dressed in a dinosaur onesie try and talk in the sweetest, most calming tone she knew to a panicking, incoherent billionaire must be a weird sight.

Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and tried to calm down, now was not about her, she had to get Tony calm. Not long after that thought Ritzy felt a blanket being draped around her and Tony, who was still inconsolable, smelt Frankie’s special hot chocolate and felt the couch dipping on either side of Tony, though both Frankie and Lindsey sat as far away from the man as the tiny couch would allow so that they didn’t crowd him. Ritzy thanked every possible deity she could think of for her siblings and shot them both a strained but thankful smile.

What felt like an eternity later, Tony’s breathing levelled out and his sobs wound down into little more than whimpers. When Ritzy pulled away to look at his face she noticed that he was almost asleep, eyes half-lidded and glazed over.

“Tony, what happened?” she asked softly not wanting to startle the genius.

“We were all at a gala when Wanda cornered me. She threw me against a wall and started ranting about something. She looked so mad and I panicked and ran.” He slurred eyes closing of their own accord and head falling to rest on Ritzy’s chest, his breathing deepened and Ritzy shared a worried glance with her friends before they all moved and laid Tony on the couch. As she covered him with her favourite T.A.R.D.I.S blanket, Ritzy saw the bottom of an already purpling bruise on his back. She placed a kiss gently on his forehead and then quietly made her way to her room with Frankie and Lindsey following close behind.

“Shit.” Lindsey moved to sit on the bed after closing the door and ran a hand down his face. Over the months that Ritzy and Tony had been texting and hanging out, Lindsey himself had become close to the engineer, they all had really.

“He looks terrible, like he looks worse than death. And I don’t think that the thing with Wanda was the first thing to happen. This looks like it has been going on for a while.” He was staring at the back of the door looking like someone had just murdered his puppy right in front of him.

Sighing, Ritzy climbed onto the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him, shaking with barely contained rage and shock. She had never felt this kind of rage before, not even when Lindsey finally told her about his life before meeting her. This rage didn’t course through her veins like liquid fire, heating and burning her from the inside. No, this rage was cold, like ice it crystallised in her very soul, twisting and distorting her thoughts while at the same time giving them an unnatural clarity and focus. It frightened her.

“Yeah.” She said, devoid of all emotion her voice now sounded as cold as the ice she was convinced had consumed her. She couldn’t believe the audacity of these Rouges. Tony had worked day and night to get then pardoned and they just make life hell for him.

“Okay. I just texted Rhodey and let him know that Tony and his suit are here. He said he’ll come get him tomorrow and to just let him sleep. We are also all invited to come back to the compound. We will all be staying for a week, or more…” Frankie’s eyes almost glowed as she glared at one of the cracked walls, anger radiating off her as her hands shook. Frankie was always like this when her family was threatened, she was always the burning flames that scorched the earth and reduced any threat to ash.

She quickly hugged Lindsey and Ritzy and fled the room. Ritzy heard the front door open and click closed and guessed that Frankie was going to the gym, trust her to find the only 24hour gym in Hell’s Kitchen. Lindsey stayed with Ritzy, his own anger cooling and clearing his thoughts.

If Frankie was fire, then Lindsey was ice. For someone who was as loud and unpredictable as he was, Lindsey would always fall into an unnatural state of calm when he was truly enraged. He would blank out, face holding no emotion and voice monotone, until he had planned out and executed his revenge.

The pair didn’t move from Ritzy’s bed until at least an hour later when Lindsey stood without warning and left, judging by the sounds from further in the apartment, for his own room. Letting out a deep sigh Ritzy fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep pull her into its comforting darkness.

Hours after her and Lindsey had gone to bed Ritzy was awoken by soft whimpering coming from the lounge room. Getting out of bed she stumbled toward her door and clumsily moved to stand in front of the couch in the living room.

She watched as Tony writhed and thrashed his head around in his sleep, eyes shut tight and sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. It took an embarrassingly long time for her sleep addled brain to realise that Tony was in the throes of a severe looking nightmare, and an even longer time for it to decide on a course of action. Knowing not to touch him (thanks to Lindsey socking her in the face one time after being shaken awake for the very same reason) she tried calling his name, getting louder and louder until she was sure her neighbours heard her, there was no worry of waking either Lindsey or Frankie, if she was home, as they both slept like the dead. Panicking because he was still asleep and running more on adrenaline and instinct than actual thought she began to sing

“[Here comes a thought that might alarm you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHg50mdODFM)  
What someone said and how it harmed you  
Something you did that failed to be charming  
Things that you said are suddenly swarming  
  
And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse you  
That I might lose you  
  
Take a moment, remind yourself  
To take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment and ask yourself  
If this is how we fall apart  
But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here.”

By the time she finished singing she had a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at her from the couch. Crouching down to be eye level with the tired man she smiled, small and shaky.

“Hey, you okay now?”

“Yeah, thanks. You have a nice voice.” Sitting up he scanned the room tiredly. He was still tense but it was much better than how he had been moments before. Giving a sigh of relief, Ritzy plonked down onto the couch and rested her head on his shoulder while grabbing his hand and squeezing gently, it really said a lot about how out of it he was that he wasn’t flinching or moving to get away from the touch like he usually would, and didn’t that speak volumes about what he had been through. Neither of them spoke or moved much the rest of the night taking the time to think. By the time Ritzy managed to drift off again, still leaning on Tony, the first rays of dawn were peeking through under the curtains.

When Ritzy woke up she was alone. Sitting up she spotted Tony leaning on a bench in the kitchen, cup of coffee steaming in his hands, with a faraway look in his eyes. Walking over to him she noticed that someone had packed her bags already and had sat them in front of the door to the apartment.

“What are you wearing and where can I get one?” Tony smiled, a sharp, forced thing that was usually reserved for the media, and pointed to her dino onesie

“Rhodey’s out front by the way and it seems that you three are coming to stay with us.” Ritzy stumbled to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea

“ugh. How can you drink that leaf juice?” Tony glared at her cup of tea like it had personally offended his mother as he sipped his coffee. Ritzy mentally replayed his onslaught of questions and turned to mock glare at the genius

“This is my pyjama onesie and I don’t know where to get one ‘coz this was a gift from Lindsey and Frankie one year for my birthday. And I’ll have you know that I only drink the finest of leaf juices and you and your brown water can fuck right off.” Turning her nose up and huffing Ritzy spun to face away, smiling to herself when she heard Tony chuckle. Turning back around her smile dropped, she needed to talk about last night with him and she knew he wasn’t going to want to. “Hey about last night…”

“What about it? I freaked out like a baby. It’s nothing new and I’m fine so drop it.” Tony interrupted walking back to the couch and waving a hand before sitting on the end farthest away from Ritzy. Having none of it, she marched over to the couch and flopped onto it as far from Tony as possible.

“No, I’m not gonna drop it. Tones, you were hysterical and I have never seen you so strung out before.”

“I said stop. I’m fine…”

“No, you’re not. And if Wanda really did throw you at a wall then that’s as…”

“I said shut up!” Tony rose from the couch and glared down his nose at Ritzy before storming past her he stopped with a shaking hand on the door handle.

“Just because your Mom fucked my dad doesn’t mean you’re anything special.” The door closed softly as Tony walked out but the sound echoed through the small apartment like a gun shot. Shaking, Ritzy stood and quietly walked to her room. Shutting the door, she slid down it to land on her butt, and started to cry silently. She cared about Tony fiercely, just like she did for the rest of her family. But of course, he would think that. Sharing blood doesn’t mean anything, least of all that she has a right to poke around in his business. Hell, he was probably humouring her this entire time. He doesn’t need a dumb tattooist from Hell’s Kitchen even associating with him let alone being his sister.

Before her thoughts could spiral any further down, someone knocked at the door. Sniffling, she shimmied out of the way and turned to see Lindsey slide through it and into the room holding a fresh cup of tea and a box of tissues.

“Ritzy, you know he didn’t mean it. I'm still gonna punch ‘im for making you cry, but he didn’t mean any of it. Now come here.” Lindsey sashayed to the bed and sat, patting it with the box of tissues. As soon as she sat, Ritzy was enveloped in a bone crushing hug and then was handed the cup of tea

“Here’s what’s going to happen now Ritz. You are going to drink that and wipe those tears away then we are going to go to the compound and stay however long it takes to avenge, hehe, your brother and rescue him from himself. While we’re there you are going to find Mr Grumpy Pants and sort this out and I am going to go super soldier hunting.” Ritzy sipped at her tea and let out a watery laugh at the crazy, unhinged smile that promised disaster for all those who it was aimed at crossing Lindsey’s face.

After draining the cup of tea and another long, and slightly tight hug, Ritzy and Lindsey got dressed (Lindsey in a maroon dress that fell to just above his knee and sat off his shoulders with black platform stilettos and Ritzy in a white flowing shirt, patterned corset with black ribbon criss-crossing down the front, black skin tight leggings and light brown heelless boots that stopped mid-calf) and made their way out of the building, grabbing their bags as they went.

When they made it outside they found Frankie talking to a serious looking man in front of a nondescript but still expensive looking car.

“Guys this is Mr Hogun. He’s gonna be taking us to the compound.” Frankie gestured to the man as he started to lift their bags into the back of the car.

The ride to the compound was quiet for the most part with Frankie and Mr Hogun talking quietly in the front as Lindsey watched Game Grumps and Ritzy stared out the window listening to music. As the compound came into view Lindsey decided to challenge the universe by saying

“This is going to be fine. I mean what’s the worst that could happen.” Judging by the derisive snort from their driver the worst could be very bad.


End file.
